Make Me Proud
by Sakura1287
Summary: Draco gets "the talk" from Lucius. Slightly fluffy!Draco but not sickeningly so.


Draco's not my own character and yet he still gets "The Talk".

Inspired by a post on the D/G forum. =]

The blade swept cleanly over Draco's blemish-free skin. He was a pro at shaving by now, but that was really the last thing on his mind. Tonight was his three-month anniversary of being with Ginny Weasley, and they had a big evening planned. Big evenings can usually lead to big nights and Draco wanted to be completely stubble free if he was going to score tonight.

Not that he only cared about that, of course not. He cared for Ginny's feelings too, and loved everything about her besides her bloody family. But, he was a honest to god teenage boy who'd waited all his life and could not wait a day longer.

The left side was done. He ran his hand over it once and felt nothing. Perfect. On to the right.

Her family knew but his didn't.

The Weasley's were a bunch you just couldn't keep secrets from, and although they turned their noses up as if there were a subtle bad smell when he entered the room, they didn't forbid it. And they certainly weren't trying to kill him or anything.

Draco couldn't promise the same from his family, and thus, kept Ginny a very large secret.

One last swipe should do it. He lifted the blade to the contour of his skin and slid it down…

"Draco?"

"Fuck." Draco yanked the blade away and looked at where he'd sliced his neck open. "You scared me." A drop of blood was creeping out of the cut.

Lucius let himself into the bathroom and sat down on the edge of the tub. He was wearing his cloak which billowed out behind him into the tub, the edges soaking up the bit of water left from Draco's shower.

"Big night tonight?" Lucius asked in his low drawl.

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "What do you know about it?"

Leaning back, Lucius crossed his legs regally. "Only what you told me. The Zabini boy is having a party? All worthwhile young witches and wizards are invited?"

Inside, Draco's heart was beating wildly. Oh yes, He'd told that lie.

"Oh right. Yeah. It's nothing amazing, just a get-together." The drop of blood was dripping down the side of his neck now. It was almost an inch long.

"Draco you don't have to hide it from me. I understand these kinds of parties. I of course was invited to them when I was your age, and older. Wouldn't mind if we still had them now, in fact."

And Draco was, in fact, utterly confused.

There wasn't even going to be a party, he'd just made that up as a cover.

"What are you talking about, Father?"

Lucius raised an eyebrow at his only son. "You mean you don't know yet? _What_ do they teach you in that school?" He sighed, obviously annoyed. "Well I can't have my only son and heir walking around unknowing. Come here and sit down."

Draco had an odd feeling that he didn't want this conversation in the slightest. He wiped the blood off with his sleeve and sat on the tub next to his father.

"Draco there are two kinds of men in this world. Those who can get women and those who cant. You following me?"

Draco nodded slowly. "Yes, I think I can differentiate between the two, thanks."

Lucius held a hand up. "Well slow down. What you need to know is, Malfoy's are the former. We get women.

Women love us. Any good quality we may not possess is made up for by the sight of the beautiful women hanging on our arms."

Saying nothing, Draco nodded again.

"Like me. I nailed your mother, and let me say she was a pretty nice catch. Nicest body in our year at Hogwarts." Lucius had to stop for a moment to smile in appreciation.

It was a bit hard for Draco to block the thought of his mother being a "nice catch" from his mind.

"What are you getting at, Father? I really don't fancy anymore sound affects about Mum, thanks."

Lucius glared at him. "Don't snap at me boy! I'm talking about Sex! Copulation! You have no women hanging on your arm yet like a true Malfoy, and you're already sixteen!"

Well. Draco was a bit speechless. His father was the forward type… but this was really…he was talking about… _doing_ it.

"You know, it's not about love. It's not about your future and that rot. It's about the now and your reputation. Honestly Draco, it must be embarrassing for you in the showers before a Quidditch game. Don't the boys talk about their latest scores? What do you talk about? More quality time with your own trouser snake?"

"Father! Honestly! We don't talk about – that. We talk about our brooms. How fast they are, How far they'll take us."

"Oh come on Draco, that's the same thing but, what about the _women_? You can't rely on self-stimulation forever.

All you have to do is make her feel like she's the most important girl in the world, slip her a bit of firewhiskey, and the night is yours. What's taking you so long?"

Draco paused. What _was_ taking him so long? Maybe it's because he didn't share the same mentality as his father. Sure he wanted it as badly as Lucius apparently did. But his father was wrong.

It is about love.

He could have had Ginny at any point he wanted. In fact, he _should_ have done it by now, that's how easily she would have followed through with it. But he didn't care about proving himself. Not to anyone but Ginny.

He envisioned something… something kind of special. He didn't know what, or why his mind was playing these fluffy tricks on him, but he wanted something that she would remember. Something… Great. Something that was making him sound like a complete fecking pansy right now.

"I guess… I guess I just haven't found the right way to do it yet."

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Draco, you need to understand that the only _wrong_ way is not doing it at all. I mean I know people who enjoy it upside down and backwards, I say whatever makes you happy…"

Whatever makes her happy… Maybe something with candles, or outside; under the stars. Someplace far away from all the other prats in the world- just him and Ginny, together and one.

"So make me proud at the party tonight, son."

Maybe he'd just wait. He was only sixteen. Ginny may not even be ready. They'd never discussed it, and it had only been three months.

"Sure father. I'll... uh… get all sorts of arse."

Lucius grinned. "That's my boy. Keeping up the family name, that's what I always say…" his voice trailed off as he turned around the corner.

Draco scowled at his presence as he left. "Bastard," he mumbled.

He took a last look in the mirror, seeing the one last patch of stubble he'd missed when cutting himself, and decided to leave it there.

Fuck the Malfoy name. Ginny was too special.


End file.
